iWill never go
by SSA Musical
Summary: Freddie is getting deployed to Iraq, but Carly find out she is pregnant. Carly tells him the news? Will Freddie leave her and their unborn child? I do not own iCarly. NOT Continuing Story. Epilogue has been uploaded.
1. The News

iWill never Go chap. 1:

Carly's P.O.V

I woke up to nausea, and I didn't even know how it came. But I knew I was late for my monthly. So I had no choice but to call Sam since Freddie wouldn't be home for another two hours. I called Sam five minutes later. After three rings she answered "Hello". "Hey Sam" I said. "What's up?" She asked "Can you come over here and bring a pregnancy test with you please." I asked her "What for?" Sam asked "I might be pregnant. I said. Then I felt something come up my throat. "Hold on for a sec." I ran to the bathroom and threw up, brushed my teeth, and picked up again. "Okay, I'm back." I said. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Just get over here and bring a pregnancy test." I said. Okay be there in 5. She said. "Thanks." I said. Then 5 minutes later I hear a knock at the door. "It's open." I said, and then Sam came in with a bag that had 7 tests in it. "Do you need me in there with you?" She asked "No just wait in the bedroom". I said. I took all 7 tests and groaned. _Now I need to wait 10 minutes._ I thought. 10 minutes later I got the result that I really want. I'm pregnant. I was super excited to have a baby. I knew Freddie would be a great father. _Carly Benson is having a baby people. _I said to myself. I got out of the bathroom connected to mine and Freddie's room. "So what does it say?" Sam asked. "I'm having a baby!" I said excitedly. "That's great, Cupcake." Sam said. Then I heard Freddie's voice from the living room. "I'm home honey." He said. "Okay." I said. I came running to him and he embraced me. "What are you so happy about?" He asked. "I have some exciting news." I said. "I have some news to tell you also." Freddie said. "Okay, you first." I told him. "Okay." He said. "I'm getting deployed to Iraq in 3 weeks." He said. I frowned. "You really have to go?" I said glumly. _How am I supposed to raise a child by myself? I can't do this alone. Will my child never know his or her father? Where in the world is Sam when you need her? Will Freddie be ever able to see his first born child? _I thought. Freddie interrupted my thoughts when he asked "So what did you want to tell me, sweetie?" I shook my head.

"What….O yeah." I stuttered

"That's great that you get to go to Iraq." I said.

"Actually, no it's not great. Because I won't get to be with you. He said.

"Oh, I was going to say. We're going to be parents." I said excitedly.

"We are?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, honey we are." I said.

Freddie started dancing for joy. He then stopped after he realized something. I realized what he was thinking. I frowned again.

"Carly, Are you okay honey?" He asked.

"Not really, I said.

"You know what, screw Iraq, I am going to stay here and help raise our child." He said.

"So, you won't leave me or the baby?" I asked him.

"Of course I won't," He said as he put his hand on my stomach. I want to help raise our child and the only way I can is if I stay and protect you two from harm. He added. "I love you." I said to him.

"I love you both." He said as kissed me, and then dipped down to kiss my stomach.


	2. Afraid Of Losing You

iWill never go chapt.2: 2 days later

**Disaclaimer: I don't own iCarly.-**

Carly's P.O.V.

I had a chance to think about the situation at hand and looked at the email sent to him. It said _Fredward Benson, We are sorry to inform you but you are getting deployed to Iraq in 3 weeks. If you don't do as ordered this can hurt your family very badly, now if you do go everything will be just fine besides leaving your wife. You will be there for 9 months until decided, sincerely the U.S. Military._I hated the sound of that no medical insurance for me or the baby. I have to let Freddie go to Iraq whether he likes it or not. We need the insurance. _ He will be gone for nine months that is the whole time until the baby is born. Why…Why him Why not Spencer. I had an idea I knew Spencer's email password by heart but I didn't want to get in trouble. So push the idea to the side._ I thought.

Freddie then came in and kissed my forehead and said, "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey" I said to him.

"You know, I said I wasn't going to Iraq without you." He said.

"But, you have no choice, we need the medical coverage for the baby, we can't risk that." I said.

"I know, I'm just afraid of losing you." He said.

"You won't, I believe in you, Freddie." I said.

"You will only be gone until the baby is born unless decided." I added.

"Okay, will you at least have Sam take care of you until I come back?" He asked.

"Of course, I will." I said.

**I hope this story is to your liking I was going to not have Freddie go to Iraq but then it would be nice to find out how Freddie and Carly can handle being a military family. **

**~BlushySkittle**


	3. SOS iNeed help

K, I'm just going to ask this once, Can someone help me with this type of story **I NEED HELP PRONTO PLEASE!** This isn't making sense, I had a cousin that went to Iraq for 18 months, but I have no clue about doing a military story.


	4. Bad News

Epilogue 2

I'm sure you guys didn't like the ending to iWill never go so I decided to change it.

So here it is

Freddie sadly got shot by a terrorist before going back to see his family and died. Carly had a baby girl named Carter Emma Benson and was devastated when she heard Freddie was killed. She always told Carter about her father every day about the times they spent their teenage years filming iCarly together. Sam was always there to help Carly with Carter during and after Freddie was deported to Iraq. She was also devastated when Freddie died. Fortunately Carly got remarried to Brad who helped Carly understand that not everyone can live a long life although there can still be happiness. They soon had a little boy named after Freddie when Carter was three years old. Brad adopted Carter a month after he and Carly got married. Carter will always remember her dad as a loving, gentle, kind man who would risk his life for the ones he loved.

**Sorry I couldn't meet people's expectation for this story. But if you'd like to see a sequel for this even though it doesn't have Freddie in it please let me know. I'm also really sorry if you don't like the little addition where I put Carly and Brad in the epilogue. I just couldn't finish this story. Once again I'm terribly sorry.**


End file.
